Girl Talk
by mcc1089
Summary: Never let your boyfriend sit in on a personal conversation with your mom. Rated T KIOTR one-shot!


Haven't written anything in a while, so here is a one-shot. ENJOY, Rated T-M for an implied sexual gesture.

* * *

"Porn."

"Uh…"

"Definitely porn."

"Mom... he doesn't do porn. And can we change the subject? It's really making me uncomfortable."

"I saw the pictures of him you sent. I can't help but be concerned. Is he… you know… blessed?"

"Oh my god, MOM! This wasn't what I had in mind when you said you wanted a mother/daughter talk."

"Kitty, I was a teenager too. I know how curious kids your age can be. I remember in high school when I met your father…"

"AAAAAND CUT! Parental TMI! Please end this conversation or so help me, I will phase through this phone, and we all know what happens when I do that…" with a mock victorious laugh Kitty opened the door, which had just been knocked on quietly. She let the oversized Russian in and made sure the door was locked again after closing it.

"Kitty, I spent nine months carrying you, and then gave birth to you, all your arguments are invalid and your requests are denied."

"Woah! Mom… when did you get so… modern with your speech?" Kitty put her finger to her lips to quiet the giant down as he flopped onto her bed. Kitty rolled her eyes, as it vaguely reminded her of a flopping fish.

"Oh let's just say the "Girl's Night Out" program at the community center seems to be growing on me. We spent an entire week learning about popular internet references. I'm learning bit by bit. Although I was severely disturbed when we came across the topic of this act called 'planking'. I tried explaining it to your father, who now does a motion I think is called… uh… 'face-palming' I believe." Piotr gave a mischievous grin as he unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and held up one of the stuffed bears she had on the bed.

"Oh I already have a good image in my mind." She said with a wink.

"Yes, well… anyway. Like I was saying before. Your father and I got curious but we both knew our limits and we respected them. I wanted to be courted, treated like I was wanted, rather than the more promiscuous girls that I hung around in those days. Your father on the other hand…"

"Alright, mom, I'm very happy for you, and I'm going to let you finish, but as much as I would just LOVE to hear about your high school love life, I would rather talk about my alleged porn-star boyfriend." Piotr gave a puzzling look, and Kitty just grinned as she rubbed his stubbled cheek.

"Alright, if you insist! So how is the relationship between you two?" Kitty lay down with her back to his chest. She felt his left arm snake over her mid-section, gradually pulling her closer to him.

"It's good. He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside like any cliché teenage romance movie. He spends most of his time in bed, or working out. But I see him whenever I can." She rolled over to face him.

"Do they feed you well there? Doesn't he eat meat?"

"They feed me well here. Yeah, he does. I make him brush his teeth before he even gets close to me. Plus he tries to eat what I eat. Maybe he's trying to make sure he doesn't look fat." Kitty ran a hand over his muscular abdomen. Piotr put on a hurt-puppy-face, which gave him enough sympathy for an apologetic air kiss.

"Your father wanted to know about your training. Is it too much? Do you get hurt?" With an evil grin, she allowed her hand to trail lower... and lower… until…until Piotr became wide-eyed with mouth agape.

"Tell dad that it isn't too hard. He has nothing to worry about. It isn't something I can't handle." She quickly removed her hand and covered the microphone to mute the heavy inhaling and exhaling of the young man next to her. She put more distance between them when she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well that's good. Anyway, so is it getting serious with you two? Or are you keeping it at a steady tempo?" Kitty wondered why her mom was so interested in Piotr today. Maybe grandpa Pryde asked about when he was going to get great-grandchildren or what the possibility of said children would look like.

"There have been times that I don't understand how he puts up with me. He's either oblivious to my constant complaining or he enjoys it. I honestly don't know what he sees in me. I don't feel that pretty, but whatever he does see in me, I am glad that he does. He makes me happy all the time. He doesn't suffocate me or hover around, well… unless I want him to, then he follows me around like a puppy." A sudden chill ran down her spine. His warm, soft lips rested on the nape of her neck, gently kissing has he trailed to her shoulder.

"Don't rush into anything; keep your focus on your studies. How are they coming along, by the way?" Piotr remained as quiet as he could while he moved to her ear. He tenderly touched her earlobe with his tongue as he let out an almost inaudible moan, although to her it was more like a lion purring full blast into her ear. It made her shiver and loose her train of thought. She scrambled for coherent words to answer her mom's question, after a brief, but suspicious pause.

"Uh, yeah, they're great mom. Doing OOOHHkay in them."

"Kitty, what was that?"

"Uh, it was just… allergies. Tried to hold in a sneeze." She grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt, phased it off and threw it on the other side of the room. Giving the silent command of 'fetch', she pointed her finger towards the shirt, but Piotr had another plan, shirt or no shirt.

He grabbed hold of her stomach and shifted her around under him. He straddled her waist and lay down on top of her with as much weight as it took to immobilize her temporarily.

"Your father wants you to get the best education you can while you are there, so don't neglect your studies. Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yeah, I am. I just feel a little stuck. Like I have this enormous weight on top of me, and I feel as if somebody is breathing down my neck all the time, but I know the weight will be lifted soon. And if not, I can always phase through it ha ha." Piotr raised an eyebrow. "Everything will work out fine. Anyway, I have to go. I still have homework to finish, and final exams are just around the corner. Tell daddy I love him, and that I will be hugging him soon when I come to visit."

"Alright sweetie. And by the way, just between you and me… If Peter did do porn, what kind do you think he would do?"

"MOM! This is my boyfriend we are talking about, not some slab of muscled meat!" Kitty smacked her forehead. Piotr just gave an interested look. "I don't know… he puts on a rock hard exterior, but deep down, he is a submissive giant. He'll do pretty much anything I tell him to do." She traced his jaw with her free hand.

"Oh, honey! You have a keeper! Alright well I'll let you get back to your studies. And for the love of all that is good, please… you know… be safe…"

"!"

"Alright, alright. I love you sweetheart, I do enjoy these talks. Get to studying now, and we will talk more later. Bye!"

"I love you too. Bye mom." She closed the phone and rolled her eyes. "You just HAD to come waltzing in here, do some sort of lame strip show and distract me from my conversation with my mom, of which, I might add, distracted me in the first place of doing my homework!"

"It worked, didn't it?" he lowered his head to connect his lips with hers. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She had to break the kiss, much to Piotr's slight annoyance, so she could, once again, breathe.

"Yes, but now I must get back to work. You might want to put your shirt back on before somebody catches you. Logan doesn't take kindly to that sort of thing."

"Aw, are you sure?" he got his answer with a stern glare. He retreated and fastened the buttons as he walked to the door.

"Ugh! Just go. Go work out or something."

"As you wish, mistress" he opened the door and ducked so he wouldn't risk hitting the top of the doorway.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She joked. "Strictly girl talk."

"I heard it anyway." She stuck out her tongue, as did he in return. "I love you, Katya."

"I love you too, Piotr" With that he closed the door behind him, and she began the search for the biology book and notes she somehow misplaced a while earlier. Upon finding them, she settled down on her bed opened to the chapter she needed, and proceeded to push her train of thought back on track. "Alright. Stupid tri-hybrid cross… for the next half hour, you are MINE!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. If you like it, review! I feel inspired when you do.

mcc1089


End file.
